


Dave's Hammy Heart Gets Burgled

by Mouser



Category: McDonaldland, Wendy's - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser/pseuds/Mouser
Summary: The (New and Improved) Hamburglar makes a serious misstep when he tries to steal from a Wendy's inhabited by Wendy's Founder Dave Thomas. What will Happen when Dave's Hammy heart gets Burgled? Find out.





	Dave's Hammy Heart Gets Burgled

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Story I wrote back in 2015 as a Goof between my friend Morgan and I. At the time Morgan was working at Wendy's and the Sexy Hamburglar was a bust. So, I decided to write a story based on the Love that these two burger men shared.

The weather in the park was warm and a cool breeze was blowing. A man in a domino mask and the attire of a common thief walked through the park. His eyes were focused and his heart was still. This man was the hamburglar, the famous hamburger robber who inherited his father’s legacy. The Hamburglar was scouting the park looking for delicious burgers. He knew this job would be a hard one because the map he was given by his fence had no Mcdonalds in sight. At least there was no statue of Mayor Mccheese for him to deface, he wanted him dead. 

The Hamburglar looked around seeing only hot dogs, corn dogs, and dog dogs. “Damn it, Ronald you son of a bitch, I need those burgers.” he thought to himself, as he started to get desperate. His nose started to sniff the air, like he would snort a line of burger meat. “There you are….” He started to run toward the nearest building from the park and ran in without reading the sign. The Hamburglar stopped in the air conditioned fast food restaurant. He had never seen this interior before. The tables were clean and gave off the air of an actual restaurant. The burglar had only been in Mcdonalds before, so this was a fresh sight for him. 

He continued to walk toward the register where he started to begin his usual routine. He took out a fucking gun and pulled it on the cashier. “GIVE ME THE BURGERS OR YOU’LL BE DEAD MEAT. Just like the burgers.” he shouted. The cashier was stunned, but unmoved by his display. She had seen this happen last week and the week before that several times. 

“Sir, if you want me to get the manager for a botched up order, I can you know.” she said faking enthusiasm. She went to the back without awaiting reply. The hamburglar put his gun on the counter and waited. He heard the voices in the back room having a muffled discussion. The woman came out with an old-ish man. He beamed broadly at the Burglar. 

“Hello, son. How are you today?” this man said, shaking his gun wielding hand. Behind them, the employee was closing up and leaving the store early. The hamburglar didn’t notice as he was entranced by this old man. “My names Dave Thomas the founder of this here establishment and here at Wendy's we love our customers.” The Hamburglar looked bewildered at him. Never before had he seen the founder of a fast food place be so….alluring. “How about I take you out back and we discuss this in...private.”

“Sure, whatever old man, by the way my name is Hamburglar and don’t you forget it.” Hamburglar said, unable to hide the blush from his face. The Hamburglar followed him to the somehow spacious back room. The room was just as well air conditioned as the restaurant itself, leading the Hamburglar to feel as if he's entered a place that serves food. Dave Thomas looked him in the eye and started to explain company policy. In the background light music from what seemed to be a wendy's training video blasted endlessly. 

“FINE FOOD………..CORNERS…………..” Dave Thomas droned on and on. The Hamburglar began to feel the room spin and the old man’s hypnotism was working. “HEY ARE YOU LISTENIN TO ME.” The Hamburglar woke up and Dave Thomas’s plan had worked, the man had forgotten about stealing burgers. “I removed your need to steal burgers and your need for any other food but Wendy’s food.” Dave Thomas smiled at him again. “Now how about you come over and order a Dave’s Hot n Juicy.”  
‘  
The Hamburglar got up and grabbed Dave Thomas’s shoulders. “I want a Dave’s Hot n Juicy all right…..but I want the one from the secret menu.” The hamburglar got on his knees and ripped open the zipper to Dave Thomas’s pants. 

“oh my goodness!” Dave thomas exclaimed, feeling fear in his truly evil heart. Never before had he expect someone to reinvent the Hot n Juicy. He didn’t expect the young, attractive man to be so infatuated with him. The Hamburglar sucked the old man’s soft dick with added enthusiasm. The back of his unwashed hamburger smelling throat became filled with good ol’ Dave’s dick n balls. The hamburglar did his best to pleasure the old man, making sure to get into every nook and cranny. Then, in one instant the secret sauce spilled out into his mouth.

“Wow, you’re pretty good!” Dave Thomas said as he began to remove his pants. “Now beg for it like people beg me for better hours.” Hamburglar got on his knees grabbing a nearby Jalapeno burger. He rubbed it on his body, feeling the warmth wash over his nipples. “Thats a good man…..” Dave took out a carton of Chili and poured it on Hamburglar’s erect cock. Then, shook his money maker twice and jumped on. Dave Thomas’s ass got HEAVILY REAMED OPEN BY THE HAMBURGLAR. He moaned in pleasure.

The Hamburglar was overcome with lust, he began to forget everything. His family started to disappear, his former wife, and finally his love for burgers. Dave Thomas got off his dick then poured scalding hot water on it. The hamburglar screamed and bit his lip. “This is how we keep the employees working…..” Dave Thomas said, as he stroked his own cock to his pain (just like he does across America). The Hamburglar got up and crawled toward him. 

“Please let me kiss you Daddy Dave.” he said as he started to kiss him without permission. The Wendy’s founder slapped his supple ass and clicked his tongue.  
“Now Hamburglar, you know that at Wendys…..” He began as he pulled out a hamburger huge dildo. “We don’t cut corners.” He shoved it up the burglar’s ass and began to jerk him off with his hands covered in salt. “You know you would look cute in our new uniform.” He started to slow down. “The apron, the hat….and…..” He then stopped and went excruciatingly slow. “THE NO SLIP SHOES.” HE GRABBED THE NEW WENDY’S(™) HONEST GREEN TEA. HE POURED   
THE LIQUID ON THE HAMBURGLAR’S BURNING DICK. The hamburglar moaned in pleasure. 

The hamburglar couldn’t take it anymore. He had to start to leak out his secret recipe. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He let loose all the love in his cock. Dave Thomas caught all of it in his jar of Mayo. He then drank it and let out a satisfied hmm. He then looked at the middle aged man’s sexaully pleased body before him. Dave Thomas fiddled with his Wendy’s shift schedule nipple tassles slowly. He raised his hand to the broken and beaten hamburglar. “How would you like to work for me….as my personal assistant!” 

The Hamburglar smiled, forever abandoning the life he lived. From then on, he lived as the assistant to Dave Thomas. He wore nude aprons while cooking delicious Wendy’s food. He loved the pain that his Daddy, Dave Thomas had given him. The moral of the story is to not steal burgers especially ones made by Wendy's. Because at Wendy's we don’t cut corners. **The true moral of the story is don’t work at Wendy's because you’ll get fucked by the system.**


End file.
